


Cheese Toasties and the Morning After

by madsydva



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cheese toasties, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva
Summary: Fluffy morning after conversation
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Cheese Toasties and the Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing that fell out of my brain...

A muffled whine comes from under the duvet. “Mmm... come back to bed. I’m cold now.”

I let out a soft chuckle as I pull up my jeans. Climbing back on to the bed, I pull the covers back, revealing a dark mop of curls. I bury my nose and lips there. “It’s only a half day. I’ll be home at lunch.”

“Even more reason to not go.” Comes the grumbled reply. 

“Go back to sleep. I’ll get us some lunch on my way home.”

He rolls to look at me as I move away to pull on a shirt and a cardigan. “That new sandwich place on the corner?”

“That’s the third time this week. You know, I’m a bit offended that you like their cheese toasties better than mine.” I sit on the edge of the bed to put on socks and shoes. 

“It’s not the cheese toastie, John. It’s the soup!” 

“Alright, cheese toastie and tomato soup. Anything else?” 

I get a grunt in response.

I turn to lean over him again, pressing a kiss to his curls. “I love you.”

“Of course you do. I’ve just spent the last 36 hours giving you the best pleasure you’ve ever had.”

I swat his bum through the duvet. “Git. I’ll see you in a few hours.” I move towards the bedroom door.

“John...” He calls out and when I turn in the doorway he’s sitting up. “I love you too.” 

I smile at him softly then head out to start my day.


End file.
